


Melt the Confusion

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen contemplates making the move to Jeff's house and feels the earth move under his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt the Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after all the preceding stories in the [Truth 'Verse](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/55732.html). It occurs during June 2007, a few days after the previous story.

Jensen thumped Bisou's side and she panted happily, rolling onto her back in the grass. If only he could enjoy a nice day the same way, Jensen figured he could gladly live out the rest of his life in Jeff's back yard and never worry about another role or another person again. No such luck.

Even though the chaise lounge was more than long enough and comfortably padded and the day was sunny and warm with just enough of a breeze to tease at his bare feet and keep him from baking, Jensen couldn't stop himself from obsessing about the metaphorical sand in his shorts. His parents, his doubts and his own rejection of himself from months ago echoed back at him in painful surround-sound. He'd never expected to lose it the way he had when his mother said she still loved him. The water-logged memory of those minutes, just falling apart between her and Jeff, was somehow both deeply embarrassing and incredibly special in a way he didn't want to think about too much.

Jared would laugh his ass off. Well... maybe not.

Being back at Jeff's house felt good, a hell of a lot better than the hotel in Fort Worth, but Jensen still couldn't get his mind to stop thinking of it as _Jeff's house_. Jensen's key ring sat on the table in the foyer and it held a key to the front door. Most of the clothes he'd worn recently as well as his laptop and PSP and a handful of books and CD's had taken up residence, but everything else still sat in his condo across town.

A month had passed since Jeff had given him the key and told him that he was welcome to move in as many of his things as he wanted to bring. Maybe, Jensen thought, maybe it was time to do something about that.

Jensen adjusted the arms of the lounge to lay back further and hoped that Jeff got home soon. He had pre-production meetings and costume fittings for _The Watchmen_ and he'd promised to pick up barbequed ribs from the best little dive he'd ever found. In the middle of daydreaming about spicy sweet sauce, Jensen fell asleep in the sunshine.

~~~

Jensen woke up to weight on his thighs and the chair shaking precariously under him. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Jeff's scruffy cheek directly in front of his face.

"Hey," Jeff said. "You looked so good sleeping there I just couldn't help myself."

"Bastard, you could have been anybody," Jensen drawled. "I might have hurt you with some of my patented Dean Winchester moves."

"Mmmm, hurt me." Jeff nuzzled his face into Jensen's neck. An erection tented the front of his loose cargo pants and Jensen felt like his own jeans were suddenly unbearably restrictive. He pushed up his hips to get closer to Jeff and shoved his hands between them to try to loosen his pants. Jeff shifted to the side to try to give him room, and the weight and movement were too much for the balance of the flimsy chair.

Everything went slidy and weightless for a second, and then Jensen found himself on his side in the grass, the arm of the chair digging into his side and Jeff laughing on the ground in front of him. "Holy shit!" Jensen lifted himself up enough to push the chair out from under him and shoved it back until it toppled onto its legs behind him. "We didn't squash Bisou did we?"

"Nah, I put her in the house when I got home."

Jensen rolled to rest his head on Jeff's arm. "You had plans, didn't you?"

Jeff smirked. "Apparently not very good plans."

"Man, aren't you afraid people will see us out here?"

"Got a high fence for a reason." Jeff tilted his chin at the wooden fence Jensen had always figured was a little overkill just to keep Bisou in.

"Well, then, I've got another plan." Jensen rose to his knees and turned around to untie the long cushion from the chaise lounge. He arranged the cushion flat out on the ground and then pulled off his t-shirt. As he pushed down his shorts and jeans, he looked back at Jeff who was watching him with hooded eyes, his body backlit by sunlight. "You better not take your time or I'm going to get a sunburn on my fish-white belly."

With his pants balled up on the grass beside him, Jensen felt incredibly naked and exposed. The light breeze moved across his pubic hair, sensitizing his balls, and his cock bobbed against the grass as he shifted himself over to lay on the cushion. Still Jeff was silent, and Jensen reached up to pull at his shirt. "I guess you have some lube in one of your many pockets?"

"Yeah." Jeff shook himself out of his daze and pulled a small bottle of oil out of his hip pocket. "Shit, you have no idea the way you look in this light." Jeff pulled his clothes off and then straddled Jensen, leaned forward to run his fingers over Jensen's cheeks and eyelids, his lips. "The color of your eyes, your lips. Jesus."

His words dissolved into wet kisses on Jensen's neck. Jeff's hands trailed down Jensen's chest and stomach and his mouth followed, sucking and licking at the skin of Jensen's belly. The smell of sweet almonds filled the air, and then Jensen felt Jeff's fingers, warm and slick, sliding behind his balls and circling the sensitive pucker of his ass. Jensen lifted his hips to give Jeff better access, and it was both strange and wonderful to plant his feet on the earth itself and feel like there might possibly be an ant on his toe but not care because Jeff's fingers were moving inside him. The sunlight sparkled red through his eyelids as Jeff's blunt finger hit just the right spot.

Jensen gasped at the brief pain of Jeff pushing inside, then gasped again at the gift of Jeff's hand around his cock. Jeff's body settled lower over his, blocking out some of the sunlight, and he pushed inside, startling a groan of pure pleasure out of Jensen's body. They moved together, Jeff thrusting inside him, Jensen humping his hips up into Jeff's fist, and when he felt his breath catching in his chest Jensen flung his hands out to both sides and wrapped his fingers around clumps of grass to keep himself from flying apart.

Inside, where nobody could hear them anyway, Jensen usually kept himself quiet during sex, kept his cries muted and private. Here in the back yard, with nothing but the sky and some birds and power lines over them, he let himself go, let himself shout out the pleasure that swirled in his chest and echoed from his body down into the ground and back up into Jeff and out into the whole world.

Jeff joined him, calling out until his chest fell down heavily onto Jensen's and distantly, in the gold-flecked darkness growing inside his mind, Jensen heard Bisou barking from inside the house.

~~~

Jensen looked around his condo and felt grateful for once that he had never put much effort into decorating. Less crap on the walls meant less to pack. Jeff had suggested getting movers to pack everything but Jensen didn't really want anyone in his stuff. He had a good supply of boxes and tape, packing paper and bubble wrap, and six hours to pack up the things he wanted taken to Jeff's house. A couple of guys with a truck were scheduled to come at 4 pm , and Jensen figured that left him with more than enough time.

The furniture, linens, everything in the kitchen--everything that didn't mean much--was staying. He'd thought about calling a realtor, putting the place on the market, but the spike of anxiety he felt as soon as he seriously started to contemplate getting rid of the place made him reconsider. He'd keep the place, have somebody come by once a month to keep the dust from piling up, tell his brother he ought to bring the family out for a vacation and use it for a hotel. It could never hurt to have his own address, his own place to fall back on if things went to hell. If it was a waste of money, he figured that for the time being at least he had the money to waste.

The first handful of boxes went easily--he emptied his book case and CD and DVD shelving into the boxes, taped them up and stacked them in the middle of the room. Studying the TV, Jensen wondered if the moving guys would mind taking that over to Jeff's too. It was digital, HD, all that good stuff--a splurge during hiatus last year--and bigger than Jeff's. Jeff was off taking care of some more things at the studio, but Jensen called and left a message on his voice mail letting Jeff know what he had planned.

When everything Jensen wanted to take from the living room was packed up he stretched out on the couch to take a break. Lost in thoughts of how glad he'd been to be in a position to buy this place and how little time he ended up spending there, he didn't even check the caller ID when his cell rang. Expecting Jeff to be calling back about the TV, he was confused to hear his sister's voice, her little twang exaggerated the way it always was when she was upset.

"You're a dickhead, you know that?"

Jensen's stomach clenched up, and suddenly he was back there in his parents' dining room feeling his family _end_. "I'm sorry, Kenzie."

"You should be sorry! You know, you always told me what girls you were dating, even when they were kind of dumb and skanky. I mean, come on. You'd sit on my bed when I was ten and tell me when you were worried about math tests. You can't bother to tell me you're dating Denny flipping Duquette?"

"I--" Jensen rested his head in his hand and tried to get a grip on what was going on. "I'm not sure if you're pissed off at me for being gay or for not inviting you to my slumber party."

"You really are a dickhead, but you're lucky I can never stay mad at you."

It was true, he knew. Even when she was twelve and furious with him for moving all the way to California, she hadn't managed to stop talking to him for more than a few weeks. When he'd gotten a mixed tape of the goopy Christian rock she'd liked that year mailed to him in a bright aqua envelope, he'd known he was forgiven. "I love you too, sis."

"You do know I'm not a little kid anymore, right? I just spent a month helping people rebuild their houses. And not with a little pink hammer like on _Gilmore Girls_, okay?" Jensen didn't know about any pink hammers, but he laughed anyway, figuring that Jared could always explain it to him. "I'm going to graduate from college in December," she continued. "I know what's important."

Jensen felt his eyes burn, but with pride this time. If he'd been as smart at twenty-one as his little sister was, maybe he wouldn't be just learning things she already knew by heart.

~~~


End file.
